


Drunk on you

by Ryopon



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, I tried to write a romantic smut, M/M, Romance, Smut, Top Louis, but it's cute, i don't know what to say, it's basically just that haha, something everyone can read but explicit though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryopon/pseuds/Ryopon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Their movements were delicates, scared that they might break the other, stroking each other with the tips of their fingers, then their hips bumped into one another and they shared the sweet chant of desire that only the moon was the witness of. They were trembling of want and their heart, pressed to the other like the many times they were whispering sweet words through a door, harmonised as the drums of a parade.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk on you

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy ! ♡
> 
> This is the English version of my french OS "Leurs corps étaient l'alcool qu'ils consommaient sans modération" (why a title this long, don't ask me haha), and it's basically just smut as said in the tags. But, I tried to make it sweet and accessible for all of you.  
> As a non-native English speaker, I tried my very best to translate it well enough, but I'm not sure if everything is correct so, if someone wants to, you're welcome to come and beta this OS and I will highly appreciate that ♡  
> Just message me on tumblr (samuraiblossom.tumblr.com) if you're interested ♡
> 
> Oh and, for the story, I was waiting for the bus and I was listening to "Give me Love" by Ed Sheeran that I really love, and slowly I had pictures in my head and I had to write something because that song scream love to me.
> 
> It's recommended to read it whilst listening to the song too (Give me Love) because I wrote being really influenced by the song, and at first I wanted the OS to follow the rhythm of the song. So yeah, if you want to, you should listen to it too :)  
> Give me Love : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QlNQD98lfUY
> 
> Oh and it's really short !
> 
> I hope you'll like it and my apologize for the mistakes.
> 
> Love. ♡

 The bed took centre stage of the room dimmed in the deep dark of the night. The white voile curtains of the window let the light of the moon went through, colouring the brown sheets into a light cold blue. Their steps followed each other closely on the dark wooden floor of the room, blue ocean drowning a wide forest softly and with awe, eyes as bright as the glittering sky.

Their slow moves neared the wide open arms of the mattress as their gestures were hesitant but needed. The blue eyes boy let his fingers sliding on the prominent arms of Harry, then gripped the hem of his T-shirt. Mesmerised by his emerald apples, he showed off his lower abdomen and the black fabric met their foot on the hard floor beneath them. A shiver went along his spine when the long fingers of the curly boy barely touch his lower back and lied him down on the cold blue sheets, the soft mattress fitting closely his shapes. The tall curly boy's pink lips kissed his so wanted ones, hungry, and Louis felt his heart missing a rate when his hot and shaky breath tickled his own lips. His tank top soon met the carpet at the bed's foot and the two young men went lost in the other gaze, staring hungrily at each other.

Their chests brushed dangerously against the other, creating electric shock that makes them ark their back. Harry closed his eyes, lips open, at the sensation of Louis' little hand stroking back up his builded chest to his neck, colliding their mouths in a burning kiss. It was slow, passionate and languorous at the same time. Burning like the sun but as sweet as a purr. Their movements were delicates, scared that they might break the other, stroking each other with the tips of their fingers, then their hips bumped into one another and they shared the sweet chant of desire that only the moon was the witness of. They were trembling of want and their heart, pressed to the other like the many times they were whispering sweet words through a door, harmonised as the drums of a parade.

Their bodies shared shivers that make them vibrate and the fear and the hesitation left their gestures now sure and eager. The sigh that slipped through Louis' thin lips when Harry's ate his neck was heavy and shaky, unsteady, and his eyes rolled under the waves of pleasure that crashed him down. His fingers intermingled in his brunettes curls when his tongue danced around his nipples just before sliding slowly on his golden stomach, landing a few electrifying kisses. The butterflies in his lower abdomen went crazy and his member now hard and still trapped his boxer and pant only asked for being free. The apprehension harden him more and his breath was jolting when Harry undid his pant that he took off and throw near the pile clothes on the floor, before taking his off as well, Louis joining him, a cocky smile on his lips.

The friction between their sex, only separated by the fabric of their boxers, makes them forget about the world outside their bubble of comfort and pleasure. Their fingers intertwined, their lips stroked the skin of the other, and their breath always ended up mixed. It was hot in the room but the temperature seemed to make them closer, as if the heat of their bodies attracted the other and the sweat on their skin tied them like a sharp rope. Their hips skimmed the other unconsciously, looking for more touches, asking for more frictions, begging for a little more of that electrifying pleasure.

Louis arked his back and his whines locked behind his closed lips vibrated against the crook of Harry's neck, who's teeth bit at his earlobe and played with, torturing himself of how much he wanted more. He then attacked his clavicles and his neck he ate again, eager of that flesh. Eager of that smell that drives him crazy. Crazy of love and wants. And the fingers of the oldest, gripped at the muscles of his back printing his skin of white digits, get him closer of his body, begging for more, always more.

They were drunk of pleasure and that drink was far too divine to stop drinking. And even if their heads were spinning and their felt dizzy and whispered incoherent words, the drink was too tempting to say no. So Harry get closer, and their sexes brushed again the other again in a way that makes them trembling and losing control for a moment. Then Louis, lost in the abyss of that sin in the appearance of a flower, changed their position and attacked his tattooed chest like a wild animal, Harry closing his eyes and intermingled his fingers in his feather hair. And the seconds went on so slowly he thought that that tongue sliding down his torso to his belly and lower abdomen would never have come to destination. Finally, when their boxers were lost somewhere around the bed and Louis' soft and cold breath tickled the tip of his cock now in a full erection, he opened his eyes and his two emerald apples went lost in the darkness of the ceil as his fingers tangled on the creased sheets. It was hot and wet, and he couldn't control his halted breathing raising his chest up as the knuckles of his fingers turned white. His breath, hoarse and heavy, loud, echoed in the room and he didn't know anymore if the sounds escaping his mouth were from pure pleasure or impatience as his lover was having fun at taking his time and makes the pleasure languished. Oh, sweet torture he was so eager of.

And everything went faster and the adrenaline took over their boiling bodies like a wide mad high-speed chase. Legs intertwined around a small waist of shapes made for them, locked in a knot of foot as strong as the anchor of a boat in water welded in the wet sand. And everything was made of…

 

Passion, friction, desire, pleasure,

Touches, lips, bodies, waist,

Fits and starts, whines, breathes,

Warm, lips, grips, tongues.

 

Hips, thirst, sweat, stars,

Waves, pleasure, drowning, need,

Desire, plaints, sighs, begging,

Whispers, growls, bites,

 

Bruises, scratches, fingers prints,

Shivers, trembling, madness, urge,

Cries, screams, fits and starts, stronger, harder,

Distress, tears, faster, rates,

 

Begging, intoxication, want,

Hips, presence, dependance,

Lips, kisses, sweet words, fits and starts,

Tenderness, sweetness, sighs, warm,

 

Passion, desire, friction, love,

Fireworks, colours, warm,

Embrace, kisses, smiles,

Breathes, strokes, lips,

 

Whispers, sweet words, shyness,

Kiss, sigh, dreams, union.

 

 

_His heart against his chest, his lips pressed to his neck,*_

_they're falling for the other's eyes shining in the night for a moment._

**Author's Note:**

> * : lyrics of "Kiss Me" by Ed Sheeran (a little bit changed though)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this and feel free to tell me what your thoughts are (comments, kudos…), I want to know ^^
> 
> Ps: again, if someone want to beta this, message me at 78productionsoflarry.tumblr.com
> 
> Lot of love ♡


End file.
